robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning Tracks
Lightning Tracks was a tracked robot which competed in the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It lost its first round battle in the US Championship, and therefore its only fight, after suffering from radio reception issues against Destructive Criticism and Run Away. Design Lightning Tracks was a tracked, wedge-shaped robot designed to resemble a tank, with a camouflage paint job, wide hinged protective side-panels, and a disposable cardboard turret on top. Its weapons were a series of long steel spikes and a lifting plate powered by linear actuators. The robot's drive system could reverse directions, and the robot was fully invertible. Specifically for its first-round match against Destructive Criticism, Lightning Tracks was equipped with loose ropes and chains at the rear, to form an entanglement device. Robot History Season 2 In its first round battle in the US Championship, part of Heat G, Lightning Tracks fought Destructive Criticism and Run Away. It had radio issues throughout the match, and moved very sporadically as Destructive Criticism spun its weapon up and struck the sides of Lightning Tracks several times, albeit without sustaining major damage. Run Away pressed the pit release button and drove right over the top of Lightning Tracks and its aerial, where it got stuck on its wedge and tank turret. Destructive Criticism continued to strike both robots, causing serious damage to Lightning Tracks' sides and Run Away's wheel. When Refbot finally separated Lightning Tracks and Run Away, both machines were immobile, but Refbot counted out Lightning Tracks as it had become immobilized first. Lightning Tracks was positioned on the Floor Flipper and was thrown, then it was pitted by Shunt, eliminating it from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars A version of the robot without the turret and side panels competed in Robotica under the name Dark Track. The team also competed in BattleBots with Dark Steel and Dark Shredder, and earned an Honourable Mention in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame after Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors ended, with the antweight Dark Pounder. Trivia *Lightning Tracks was the only robot to fall in the first round of Extreme Warriors Season 2 and not participate in either one of the side events or Nickelodeon Robot Wars. **This makes Team Dark Forces one of only three teams in the season who did not enter a side event or Nickelodeon Robot Wars, alongside the teams of Panzer Mk 4 and King of Diamonds. *In the official Robot Wars planner, Lightning Tracks was referred to as "Lightning Traxx". See also *[http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Steel Dark Steel (BattleBots)] *[http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Shredder Dark Shredder (BattleBots)] Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from Texas Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots named after weather Category:Robotica Competitors Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots that wore side skirts Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots from teams that entered RoboGames Category:Robots from teams that entered Robotica Category:Robots with cameo appearences in Nickelodeon Robot Wars Category:Robots with entanglement devices Category:Invertible Robots